


Soulmates

by Zora_Xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Xx/pseuds/Zora_Xx
Summary: Harry Potter/Severus SnapeOn the 21st of March 1989 Harry made contact with his soulmate. A few months later Harry's soulmate executes the plan that had been planed over soulmate dreams.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

There is a knock on the front door. Petunia walks out of the living room and opens the front door. There stands the last person she ever expected to see outside her front door. Severus Snape.  
Petunia: Severus what are you doing here?  
Severus: Where's your nephew?  
Petunia: Not here.  
Harry is supposed to be cleaning the bathroom but he isn't because today is the day. He is finally getting out of this hell hole.  
Severus: I know you're lying.  
Harry decides that now is the time to make his appearance. He runs down the stairs, straight into Severus' arms.  
Severus: Hi gorgeous. How are you?  
Harry: I'm better now that you're here.  
Severus: Happy birthday.  
Harry: Thanks.  
Petunia: What is going on?  
Severus: Harry is coming with me.   
Petunia: No he is not.   
Harry: Well I am and you have no choice in the matter.   
He sticks out his hand and a bag comes flying from it's hiding place.  
Severus: That everything?  
Harry: Yep.   
Petunia: I know where you live Snape. I will come and get the boy back.   
Harry snuggles closer to his soulmate.   
Severus: I no longer live in Spinners end. Harry and I will be living in an unplotable mannor off the coast of Greece.  
Harry: Yeah we will.   
Severus: Goodbye Petunia.   
They disapperate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything in italics is Greek.

Severus and Harry land outside the gates of Slytherin Mannor in Greece. Severus immediately casts cooling charms over the two so they do not die of the heat.  
Severus: Welcome to Slytherin Mannor, Harry.  
Harry: This place is amazing.  
Severus: That it is. Ready to meet the house elves?  
Harry: Definitely.  
They walk up the drive and go inside. Immediately four house elves appear in front of the two.  
Misty: _Welcome to Slytherin Mannor, your Lordship._  
Harry: _Why thank you. What are your names?_  
Misty: _My name is Misty and I am head house elf, this is my mate Twist and these other two are Tabby and Crunch._  
Harry: _Nice to meet you all._  
Misty: _Your Lordship I am your personal elf and Twist is your soulmates'._  
Harry: _Thank you my elves. I will only request one thing before you can return to your duties._  
Misty: _What is it your Lordship?_  
Harry: _Call me Harry and my soulmate Severus._  
Misty: _Such an honor Harry._  
Twist: _Not many wizards let us call them by their first name._  
Harry: _That's because adults can be bigoted arse holes that think that they're better for you just because they are bigger than you. If anyone in this house doesn't let you call them by their first name tell me. I will deal with them._  
Tabby: _You're so kind Harry._  
Harry: _Thank you. I believe that everyone should be treated equally._

____


	3. Chapter 3

Severus: Harry. Harry time to wake up.  
Harry wakes up and yawns. He stretches. Harry presses his lips to his soulmate's.  
Harry: Good morning.  
Severus: Good morning. It's seven o'clock.  
Harry: Why so early?  
Severus: Well it's the first of September so I've got to go to work and you're going to Remus'.  
Harry: When does my school start again?  
Severus: The seventh.  
Harry: Okay.  
Severus: You looking forward to it?  
Harry: Sort of. But it's going to be so cold.  
Severus: I work in the Scottish highlands. How'd you think I'll feel?  
Harry: I am definitely going to be thinking about how warm it is here.  
Severus: Me too. You want to go down to the beach when we get back?  
Harry: Yeah!

There is a knock on the front door.  
Remus: Get that will you Kreacher?!  
Kreacher opens the front door.  
Harry: Hi Kreacher. Where's Remus?  
Kreacher: In the kitchen, Lord Slytherin.  
Harry: Thank you Kreacher. Bye Sev.  
Severus: Bye Harry. Have a good day.  
Harry: You too.  
They share a kiss and Harry goes into Black Mannor. He runs down the hallway. The sound of Kreacher shutting the front door makes Mrs Black's curtains fly open.  
Mrs Black's Portrait: Who are you?  
Harry: Lord Hadrian James Potter.  
Mrs Black's Portrait: Lord of what?  
Harry: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Huflepuff, Ravenclaw, Potter and Perville.  
Mrs Black's Portrait: How old are you?  
Harry: Nine.  
Mrs Black's Portrait: Who's your soulmate? That's the only way you could have your titles.  
Harry: Severus Snape.  
Mrs Black's Portrait: TRAITOR!!!  
Harry: You bad mouth my soulmate again and I'll blast you into a million tiny pieces.  
Remus comes up the stairs from the kitchen.  
Harry: Hi Moony.  
Remus: Cub! I thought that was you.  
Harry: Yep. It's me.  
Remus: You had breakfast?  
Harry: Yep. The elves did pancakes with yoghurt.  
Remus: Do your elves speak English?  
Harry: No. They speak Greek. So Sev has no clue what they're saying half the time. I'm trying to teach him but it's not easy because the alphabet is completely different.  
Remus: I know. Your father spent an entire year trying to teach your mother Greek.  
Harry: Bet that was interesting.  
Remus: It was. What do you want to do today?  
Harry: I don't know. Sev is taking me to our beach later.  
Remus: I know what we can do. We can go find you some stuff for your room here.  
Harry: Yeah. After all there will be some nights that Sev won't be able to make it home.  
Remus: Definitely. He wouldn't want you to be alone in that huge house.  
Harry: I wouldn't be alone. We have four house elves.  
Remus: I know but you are still only nine.  
Harry: Does this little shopping trip mean Ikea?  
Remus: It might.  
Harry: Yay!


	4. Chapter 4

The werewolf and the young lord walk into Ikea.  
Remus: What kind of bed do you want?  
Harry: Can I get a high rise one?  
Remus: If we can get a double bed that is high rise then yes.  
Harry: Oh yeah. It's needs to be double.  
Remus: *whispering* _We could always spell it._  
Harry: Yeah. I didn't know you could speak Greek.  
Remus: In first year your father kept slipping back into speaking Greek so I learnt Greek to translate if that happened.  
Harry: That's really cool.  
Remus: And useful. Greek is the second strongest language for spell work.  
Harry: I know. What's the most powerful language for spell work?  
Remus: Parsletonge.  
Harry: Well that's me topping the year then.  
Remus: Yeah. Right where are the beds?  
Harry: Err...  
Remus: Lets find an employee who could help us.  
They both look around.  
Harry: I see one.  
They go over the employee. The employee turns around.  
Miranda: Moony?  
Remus: Miri?  
They hug.  
Miranda: How are you?  
Remus: Oh, you know, as good as you can be with your soulmate locked up for something he didn't do. You?  
Miranda: Pretty good. Who's this?  
Remus: Come on Miri you remember Lily and James' son Harry.  
Miranda: Well I never. I thought old Dumbles had shipped you off to your muggle relatives.  
Harry: He had but Severus came and got me on my birthday. We live in Greece now.  
Miranda: That manor is amazing. What can I help you with?  
Remus: A bed for Harry's room at Black Mannor.  
Miranda: Right this way.


	5. Chapter 5

Minerva: Hello Severus.  
Severus: Hello Minerva. Sorry I'm a little later than planned.  
Minerva: Don't worry about it.  
Pomona: You'd be glad you weren't in the castle last night.  
Severus: Why?  
Filius: Harry Potter has disappeared from his muggle relatives' house.  
The staff room door crashes open and Dumbledore comes in in an extremely bad mood.  
Albus: Hello everyone. As some of you may know, Harry Potter has disappeared from his muggle relatives' house. Severus do you know anything?  
Severus: Indeed.  
Albus: Well?  
Severus: Don't get your wand in a knot. He's perfectly fine.  
Minerva: Where is he?  
Severus: At the moment he is with Remus Lupin.  
Poppy looks at Severus and he nods at her.  
Albus: Why in the name of Merlin and all four founders is he with Remus?  
Poppy: Simply because Harry's desperate subconscious made contact with Severus and Severus rescued Harry. The boy wasn't exactly in a good way.  
Severus: Not in the slightest. It's going to take months for him to resemble a normal nine year old.  
Poppy: He's far too thin. It's extremely concerning.  
Severus: Apparently the house elves would very much like to murder the Dursleys.  
Minerva: What did they do to the poor boy?  
Severus: I think it would be best if I showed you.  
He pulls out some pictures and hands them round.  
Minerva: ALBUS PERCIVAL WOLFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE YOU SAID HE WOULD BE HAPPY AND SAFE WITH THE DURSLEYS!!!  
Filius: HE'S A SIX TIMES WIZARDING LORD!!! HE SHOULD NOT BE TREATED LIKE THAT BY ANYONE!!!  
Severus: My thoughts exactly Filius.  
Albus: I still don't know why this has anything to do with you Severus.  
That just sends the potions master into rage mode.  
Severus: HE'S MY SOULMATE YOU BLITHERING IDIOT!!  
Albus: YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE HIM FROM HIS FAMILY!!!  
Severus: WHAT FAMILY?!!!! THEY ABUSED HIM AND USED HIM AS THEIR SLAVE!!!  
Rolanda: OH YOU'VE TAKEN IT TOO FAR THIS TIME ALBUS!!!  
Albus: I DIDN'T KNOW!!!  
Minerva: IT IS AGAINST THE LAW TO SEPARATE SOULMATES UNLESS THE RELATIONSHIP IS HARMFUL TO THE PEOPLE INVOLVED!!!  



	6. Chapter 6

Alarm Clock: Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!  
Harry wakes up and full on yeets the alarm clock across the room. Harry snuggles closer to Severus.  
Severus: Was that entirely necessary?  
Harry: *muttering* Yes.  
Severus chuckles.  
Harry: *muttering* S'not funny.  
Severus: Oh but it is.  
They get up and start getting ready.  
Harry: If I accidentally hurt myself can I swear in Greek?  
Severus: As long as no one else can speak Greek then fine otherwise stick to Parsletonge.  
Harry: Oh yeah I didn't think about that.  
Severus: Just remember that you are going to a muggle school in England so no magic and no talk about magic.  
Harry: Why are the laws on underage magic so strict in England?  
Severus: Not a clue.  
Harry: They manage perfectly fine here.  
Severus: That they do. Remus is picking you his niece and his nephew up after school and you are going back to his house. I will pick you up there.  
Harry: What are Remus' niece and nephew like?  
Severus: A bit posh.  
Harry: I bet this house is bigger than their's.  
Severus: It is and no they don't have a private beach at any of their six houses.  
Harry: Six? *scoffs* I have twelve.  
Severus: And your heirship gives you access to another two.  
Harry: I am very glad that I'm going to private school.  
Severus: Me too. You'll have extra classes that'll prepare you for being a Lord in the muggle world.  
Harry: That sounds boring.  
Severus: You have more titles than most at the school Harry. You can't skive a class, it'll look bad on your reputation.  
Harry: Okay. After school can we go in the pool. I wanna try that floaty that Remus got me.  
Severus: Why not? I've got double first year Gryffindors today. I'm going to need something to look forward to. Oh shit I've got third year Gryffindor and Slytherin as well. Ugh!  
Harry: What's so bad about the combined class?  
Severus: Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint seem attached by the lips.  
Harry: Give them detention.  
Severus: You think I haven't tried that?  
Harry: You're just going to have to suffer then. Is it a double period?  
Severus: No.  
Harry: It's only and hour. You'll survive.  
Severus: When I was nine I was running round having adventures with your mother.  
Harry: Yeah but did you have six lordships to deal with. Oh later remind me that Gringotts wrote and I need to reply to it.  
Severus: Why don't you ask Misty to Remind you?  
Harry: Yeah I will. _Misty!_  
There is a pop and Harry's house elf appears.  
Misty: _Yes Harry?_  
Harry: _Can you remind me to reply to Gringotts and can you also blow up the new floaty that Lord Lupin got me?_  
Misty: _Of course Harry. When do you want reminding?_  
Harry: _When I get home. I'll do it before I go in the pool._  
Misty: _Will that be all?_  
Harry: _Yes. Thank you._  
With a pop she is gone.  
Harry: We're having dinner by the pool tonight. Thought you might want to know.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus: Have a good day gorgeous.  
Harry: I will. Love you.  
Severus: Love you too.  
The young lord goes up onto his tip toes and presses a kiss to Severus' lips.  
Harry: Bye.  
Severus: Bye.  
Harry goes inside the school.  
Lucius: Severus?  
Severus: Oh hello Lucius.  
Lucius: Where have you been? My owls can't find you.  
Severus: We can't talk here. You got time for tea?  
Lucius: Yes I do.  
Severus: Fantastic.  
He grabs Lucius' arm and they disapperate. They land on the beach of Slytherin Mannor.  
Lucius: Where are we?  
Severus: A private island just off the coast of Greece.  
Lucius: What are we doing in Greece?  
Severus: Welcome to Slytherin Island. Follow me and we can get out of this heat.  
He starts walking towards the cliff. Lucius follows him.  
Lucius: Did you say " _Slytherin Island_ "?  
Severus: I did indeed.  
He presses his hand to a rock and a doorway opens. They two lords go in and the door closes behind them. The passage way lights up to reveal a moving stairwell much like the one leading up to the headmaster's office at Hogwarts.  
Lucius: This is like the one at Hogwarts.  
Severus: They were both built by Salazar Slytherin.  
They get onto the staircase and they travel upwards to the surface. The staircase stops and they get off.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry sits down in a seat at the front and runs his hand through his hair. Over the next few minutes the rest of the very small class comes in.  
Miss Blake: Good morning everyone. My name is Miss Blake and I will be your teacher for this year. Before anything else we will go round the room and I want you all to tell us a little about yourself. We'll start with Draco.  
Draco: My full name is Draconian Lucius Malfoy, I'm the heir of Malfoy, I can speak English, French and Latin.  
Miss Blake: Darcy.  
Darcy: Hi. My full name is Darcia Narcisa Malfoy, I'm Draco's twin sister, I play the flute and I speak the same languages as Draco.  
Miss Blake: Mirabella.  
Mirabella: I like reading and swimming. I'm going to try out for the swimming team this year.  
Miss Blake: Ares.  
Ares: I'm named after the god of bloodlust in Greek mythology. My parents take me to Greece every summer and we're thinking of buying a house there.  
Miss Blake: Lovely. Christabelle.  
Christabelle: Hi my name's Christabelle.  
She looks at Harry and twirls a piece of hair around her finger.  
Christabelle: I love riding horses and my daddy's really rich.  
Harry: Same then that money can't by you a personality.  
The class looks at him really shocked.  
Harry: My name's Lord Hadrian James Potter, I'm a six times lord because my parents are dead. I was abused for many years and that finally stopped recently. My first language is Greek and I speak it at home a lot. I'm gay and I have a boyfriend.  
Christabelle: What?!  
Harry: I'm gay and have a boyfriend. Are you deaf?  
Draco: What's your boyfriend called?  
Harry: Lord Severus Snape.   
Darcy: So you're Lord Lupin's godson?  
Harry: Yep.  
Draco: We're his niece and nephew.   
Harry: Nice to meet you both.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry, Draco, Darcy and Remus have just got back to Grimauld Place.  
Remus: So how was your day?  
Draco: Mediocre.  
Remus: Why?  
Harry: I insulted Christabelle Coldstone and now our entire form hates me.  
Remus: A house elf has more social status than her so really does it matter?  
They all laugh.

Christabelle: Daddy the new boy was mean to me!  
Edwin: What's his name?  
Christabelle: Hadrian Potter.  
Edwin: Don't you worry princess, I'll sort him out.

Harry and Sev are in their studies. Harry is writing back to Gingotts and Sev is grading homework. Sev's desk phone rings. He glares at it and picks up the receiver.  
Severus: Hello?  
Oxford: Hello. Is this Lord Snape?  
Severus: Indeed.  
Oxford: This is Oxford Jacobs. I'm the headmaster of Lord Potter's school.  
Severus: Good afternoon Mr Jacobs. How can I help you?  
Oxford: There has been a small problem between Lord Potter and Miss Christabelle Coldstone.  
Severus: I was aware.  
Oxford: Her father would like a meeting with you.  
Severus: When?  
Oxford: Tomorrow morning.   
Severus: I can't do tomorrow morning. I'm a teacher.  
Oxford: Okay. Can you do the afternoon?  
Severus: Anytime after three fifteen.  
Oxford: How about three thirty?  
Severus: Sounds acceptable.   
Oxford: I will inform Mr Coldstone. Good day.  
Severus: Good day.


	10. Chapter 10

Edwin: I understand Mr Jacobs. Good day.  
Christabelle: What is it Daddy?  
Edwin: This Potter boy's guardian has had to change the time of our meeting.  
Christabelle: Why?  
Edwin: I do not know princess.

Harry: So this Coldstone bloke wants to talk to you about one insult that I said to his daughter?  
Severus: Yes.  
Harry: That's going to be interesting.  
Severus: It is indeed.  
Harry: Let's get into the pool.

Harry: So how were the Gryffindors?  
Severus: Oh Merlin. It was bad. The first years were only brewing a very simple healing salve and half the class ended up in the hospital wing.  
Harry: Idiots.  
Severus: That's what I said.  
Harry: How were the third years?  
Severus: Awful. Wood and Flint fucked up so bad that they are now joined at the hand for a month.  
Harry: Strengthening solution?  
Severus: Unfortunately. The Slytherin vs Gryffindor match has been cancelled because of their predicament.  
Harry: I bet Minnie's not happy.  
Severus: She's livid.  
Harry: Not surprised.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry is by the school pool waiting for swim team try outs to start when Mirabella comes over to him.  
Mirabella: Hi Hadrian.  
Harry: Hello Mirabella.  
Mirabella: I'm really sorry about everyone's behaviour. It's just that Christabelle's father is a man with a lot of connections to very corrupt people that could destroy everyone's parents.  
Harry: Don't worry I understand. Do you want to be friends?  
Mirabella: Sure. You can call me Bella.  
Harry: In that case you can call me Harry. I'm gonna get Christabelle and her father.  
Mirabella: Awesome. You got good connections?  
Harry: Plenty.  
Mirabella: Fantastic. By the way I know you're a wizard. I'm a witch.  
Harry: Cool. I thought I recognised your surname. Fawley. Sacred twenty-eight right?  
Mirabella: Yep. Do you know the Weasleys?  
Harry: I've heard of them.  
Mirabella: They're my cousins. Oh Merlin they're annoying, apart from Fred and George.  
Harry: I've heard.  
Mirabella: I've got to come over on Saturday. Will you come with me?  
Harry: Sure. If you give me your floo number I'll come over Saturday morning.  
Mirabella: I'll give it to you in Maths.  
Harry: Great. What languages do you speak?  
Mirabella: I do speak Greek if that's what you're wondering.  
Harry: _I was wondering that._  
Mirabella: _Why?_  
Harry: _To piss off the Weasleys._  
Mirabella: _I like your style Harry._


	12. Chapter 12

Oxford: Hello gentlemen. Take a seat.  
They sit down.  
Severus: I'm not entirely sure why all of this is necessary for a small matter of one insult Mr Coldstone.  
Edwin: My daughter has been in tears because of this.  
Severus: Well maybe she shouldn't have tried to flirt with Harry then.  
Edwin: I highly doubt that that's what happened.  
Oxford: Do either of you have any proof either way?  
Severus: It just so happens that I know the Malfoys and the Fawleys.  
Edwin: How?  
Severus: I went to Hogwarts with them.  
Oxford: What house were you in?  
Severus: Slytherin.  
Oxford: I was in Ravenclaw. I graduated in '71.  
Severus: '77.  
Edwin: Where abouts is this _Hogwarts_ then?  
Severus: The Scottish highlands.  
Oxford: We got a bit side tracked there. So the Malfoy twins and Miss Fawley all said that Christabelle did flirt with Hadrian?  
Severus: They do indeed.  
Edwin: What about what the boy said to Christabelle?!  
Severus: Harry doesn't deny that he said something to your daughter.  
Oxford: Is he sorry about it.  
Severus: Not particularly.  



	13. Chapter 13

Harry steps out of Fawley Mannor's floo. Mirabella jumps up from the sofa she was sat on.  
Mirabella: Harry!  
Harry: Hi Bella.  
They hug. Mirabella's mother comes into the room.  
Mirabella: Mother this is Lord Slytherin.  
Alexis: Very nice to meet you Lord Slytherin.  
Harry: Please just call me Hadrian.  
Alexis: In that case just call me Alexis. You both ready to leave?  
Harry: How will we be getting there?  
Alexis: Apperation.  
Mirabella: You good with side along?  
Harry: Never done it before.  
Mirabella: How is that possible? You live in another country.  
Harry: Greece doesn't have the same rules as Britain. I know how to apperate myself.  
Alexis: Where you born in this country?  
Harry: No. I was born in Athens. It was a complete secret. My parents wanted me to grow up like any other Greek child, without the trace on me.  
Alexis: If only I'd know that before I gave birth to Bella.  
Harry: Not many people do. Most countries would go nuts.  
Mirabella: So you can do magic here?  
Harry: Yes I can.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry, Alexis and Mirabella land in the Weasleys' garden. Molly Weasley comes out of the house with her daughter following.  
Molly: Hello Alexis.  
Alexis: Hello Molly. Thank you for having Bella and her friend for the day.  
Molly: It's no problem. Come on you two there's fresh biscuits.  
Mirabella: Great. Bye Mother.  
Harry: Bye Alexis.  
Alexis: Bye Mirabella. Bye Hadrian.  
There is a pop as Alexis disapperates. They go inside and sit in the living room. Mrs Weasley disappears into the kitchen.  
Ginny: What's your name?  
Harry: Hadrian. You?  
Ginny: Ginny. I'm eight.  
Harry: I'm nine.  
Mirabella: He's also a six times lord who's first language is Greek and has a soulmate that could kill you with his death glare.  
Harry: I am not a show piece Bella.  
Ginny: Your soulmate's a boy?  
Harry: Yep. I'm gay. Never have I ever had a crush on a girl.  
Mirabella: I have.  
Harry: When? Who?  
Mirabella: Reception and Coldstone.  
Harry: You had such a bad taste in women although your current taste in men is not to bad.  
Mirabella: And what exactly do you mean by that?  
Harry: Draco is pretty handsome and you would have a fight on your hands if I didn't already have a soulmate.  
Mirabella: I do not have a crush on Draco.  
Harry: I'm the boy who lived and you're the girl who lied.  
A head pokes over the banister.  
Ron: You're the boy who lived.  
Harry: Yeah. What's it to you?  
The boy runs down the stairs and into the living room.  
Ron: Dumbledore's told me all about you. We're gonna be great friends.  
Harry: No we're not.  
Ron: What?  
Harry: The literal second sentence you ever say to me is about the man that dragged me away from my soulmate and left me in a abusive household for almost eight years.  
Ron: Dumbledore wouldn't...  
Mirabella: Ronald I suggest you shut your trap before Harry hexes you all the way to _fucking_ Australia.  
Ron: He couldn't do that. He's not strong enough and the ministry would be so cross.  
Harry: I was born in Greece, I live in Greece and Greek is my first language. I know English because I have two English cousins.  
Mirabella: Where did the second cousin come from?  
Harry: Lemme tell you all a little story. My Grandfather Fleamont had a brother called Michael, who had a daughter called Alexis, who married a guy called Jonathan they had a daughter called Mirabella.  



	15. Chapter 15

Mirabella: You're joking.  
Harry: I'm not.  
Mirabella: Awesome.  
Harry: I know. I actually have a cousin that I don't have a problem with.  
Ginny: You have another cousin?  
Harry: Yeah. He's a muggle and a _arse hole_ as we say in Greece.  
Ron: What does that mean?  
Harry: I'll tell you when you're older.  
Bella laughs.  
Ron: That's not very nice.  
Harry: I'm not in a very nice mood. Wanna know why?  
Ron: Not really.  
Harry: Well I'm gonna tell you anyway. I randomly woke up a three in the morning this morning and I was cold. I live in Greece I'm not used being cold. I roll over to snuggle into my soulmate and he's not _bloody_ there. I call his house elf who says that he's in the lab. I lay there with my jaw literally touching my toes, thank the house elf and get out of bed. Then I head down to the lab to see him bent over a potion, brewing away. **At three in the morning!**  
Mirabella: Why was he brewing at three in the morning?  
Harry: I don't know.  
Mirabella: He must of thought of something.  
Harry: There's a notepad by the bed for that.  
Ginny: Do have any siblings?  
Harry: Yes. I have a twin sister but she's lost. Her name's Harriet.


	16. Chapter 16

Molly: So Hadrian, tell me a little about yourself.  
Harry: What is there to tell? I live in Greece with my soulmate, my first language is Greek, I don't have the trace on me so I can use magic. I had my memory wiped and have only recently regained those memories.  
Molly: Who memory wiped you?  
Harry: Dumbledore. He wiped all my memories of my soulmate but it didn't entirely work. I remembered that in a time of need my soulmate would be there for me.  
Molly: Oh you poor thing. Why don't you have the trace on you?  
Harry: I was born in Greece. My parents left the country for three days to have me. As far as everyone apart from my godfathers, soulmate and grandparents I was a home birth.  
Molly: Who are your parents?  
Harry: Were. They died. They were Lily and James Potter.  
Molly: Oh so you're...?  
Harry: Yep I stopped Voldermort.  
The three Weasleys flinch.  
Harry: But my sister went missing in the process. I've worked out where she is. I'm not stupid.  
Molly: What's your sister's name?  
Harry: Harriet.  
Ginny: Where is she?  
Harry: Where ever Voldermort is.  
The three Weasleys flinch again.  
Harry: It's just a name. It's not even his really name. And, to be honest, Dumb-as-a-door has been spreading lies about the supposed " _dark side_ ". I've done extensive research and spoken to the death eaters that I know and what was happening to muggle borns wasn't Voldermort.  
Ginny: Who was it then if you're so clever?  
Harry: Dumbledore himself. He's in league with Grindelwald after all. And they have two out of the three deathly hallows.  
Ginny: Like the Tales of Beedle the Bard deathly hallows?  
Harry: Yes.  
Ron: That's just a silly kids tale.  
Harry: It's not. It's true.  
Ron: Prove it.  
Harry holds his hand out and his invisibility cloak flies into his hand. He passes the cloak to Ron.  
Harry: Found it in Perville Mannor last week. It was sat in the middle of the ballroom floor, charmed so only I could find it. My soulmate couldn't see it. It had been left there by my father with a note on it. I spoke to my godfather about it and he said that it is the original cloak. It's been in the family since the Potters and the Pervilles merged back in the eighteenth century.  
Molly: You know your history.  
Harry: I don't intend to waste my time listening to Binns drone on when I can go flying or spending time with my soulmate.  
Ron: Who is your soulmate anyway?  
Harry: Lord Snape.  
Ginny: Doesn't he teach potions?  
Harry: Yep.  
Ron: Fred and George say he's really nasty.  
Harry gives Ron a cold, hard stare.  
Molly: I'm sure that they didn't say that Ron and even if they did, you shouldn't insult people's soulmates. You wouldn't like if Hadrian insulted your soulmate.  
Ginny: If he ever finds one. I feel sorry for who ever they are.  
Molly: Ginny. That's not very nice.  
Ginny: Doesn't stop it from being true.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a hella short chapter but I don't want to tack it onto the next one.

Miss Blake: Good morning everyone. Next week we will be having some guests from Little Whinging Primary. There will e two people extra in each class. We will be having Dudley Dursley and Perce Polkis.  
Harry groans.  
Miss Blake: Are you okay?  
Harry: I know those two. They're not the most nice of people.  
Ares: How do you know them?  
Harry: Dursley is my cousin.  
Draco: This is going to be...  
Darcy: Interesting.  
Christabelle: So if you died he would get your lordships?  
Harry: No. Mirabella would get them. My grandfather is her great uncle.  



	18. Chapter 18

The alarm clock goes off and Harry throws it across the room. He snuggles back into his human pillow.  
Sev: Harry it's time to get up.  
Harry: No it's not.  
Sev: Harry you'll be late for school and I'll be late for work.  
Harry: I don't want to see Dudley.  
Sev: I know. But you need to go anyway. You need to show him who's the better person.  
Harry: I just don't want to get beaten up.  
Sev: As if Draco, Darcy and Bella would let that happen. I don't think they'll even recognise you.  
Harry: What do you mean?  
Harry puts his glasses on. Sev pulls him out of bed and accios a picture. They go over to the full length mirror and Sev holds up an old picture of Harry up next to Harry's face.  
Sev: See?  
Harry: I hadn't noticed I'd changed that much.  
Sev: You have.  
Harry: I like these glasses a lot more.  
His current glasses are grey horn rimmed on the arms and around the tops of the lenses with silver colored metal on the bridge of his nose and around the bottom of the lenses.  
Sev: They suit you a lot more.  
Harry: Draco says they make me look grown-up. Bella disagrees with Draco and says that they give me a look of "spending too much time in the library".  
Sev: Your friends are weird.  
Harry: Can you believe that I am related to someone who says that there is such thing as "spending too much time in the library"?  
Sev: Yes I can believe that because your father believed that any time in a library was too much.  
Harry: Straight people are weird.  
Sev laughs.  
Harry: What?  
Sev: I believe I said the same thing about girls when I was your age. I won't say to you what was said to me as it wasn't true.  
Harry: What was said to you?  
Sev: It's just a phase. One day find a nice girl and settle down.  
Harry: I'm many things but a girl is not one of them.  
Sev: Yes. I realised that I was not what my parents expected when your mother said to me "Sev you're so gay" and I just said "Yeah. Yeah I am."  
Harry laughs.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry walks into class reading a book.  
Mirabella: Oh. My. Life. Hadrian put your book down for five second will you?  
Harry: This book is Salazar Slytherin's personal journal. Not happening.  
Draco: Can I read it?  
Harry: It's in parslescript.  
Draco: That's annoying.  
Harry: Oh boo hoo. Bella nice hair.  
Mirabella: Thanks.  
Harry sits down and carries on reading. Bella's hair is in a wavey bob and her fringe is pink, purple and blue.  
Mirabella: This is what happens when my grandfather, aka your great uncle, asks me if I will be "getting in with the wrong crowd" at school. Bit late for that sweetheart. Mother though it was a great idea.  
Harry: I'm surprised that the Potter family has survived this long.  
Miss Blake: Everyone settle down. Mirabella what have you done with your hair?  
Mirabella: I dyed it. This is what happens when my grandfather decides that homophobia is great way to wash down dinner.  
Miss Blake: Lovely. Our extra students should be here any minute. Draco you will look after Dudley. Ares you will look after Perce.  
The two nod.  
Harry: _Hey ground could you open up and swallow me right about now? No? I hate you._  
Bella laughs.  
Harry: _I hate you as well._  
Mirabella: Good to know.  
There is a knock on the door.  
Miss Blake: Come in.  
The door opens. Oxford comes in with Dudley and Perce.  
Oxford: I've got Dudley and Perce here Miss Blake.  
Miss Blake: Oh good. Dudley, Draco's going to be looking after you whilst you're here. Perce, Ares is going to be look after you.  
Dudley comes over to the group and sits down in the offered chair.  
Oxford: _Hadrian if he gives you any trouble come speak to me directly._  
Harry: _I will. Thank you sir._  
Oxford: Don't worry about it.  
He leaves.  
Draco: Hello Dudley. My name is Draco. This is my twin sister Darcy, my girlfriend Mirabella and her cousin Hadrian.  
Harry: You two **finally** got it together?  
Draco: Yeah.  
Harry: Wonderful. The tension was so thick between you two I could have cut it with a knife and spread it on my morning toast.  
Darcy: Yeah it was.  
Harry: What do you like to do Dudley?  
Dudley: I like going out on my bike.  
Harry: I'm a swimming person myself.  
Mirabella: Anything funny happen to you this morning?  
Dudley: No. What do you mean?  
Mirabella: It's Tuesday. On Tuesdays one member of this little group has something weird happen to them.  
Harry: I think it was my turn.  
Darcy: Spill.  
Harry: I live with this guy called Sev and he his a flaming homosexual. I was told the tale of him realising he was gay. My mother and him were very good friends. My mother said to Sev "Sev you're so gay." and he was like " Yeah. Yeah I am."  
They all laugh.


End file.
